The beautiful, and the damned
by 440girl
Summary: The guys have a special job, one that call for someone with special skills. It had been a rumor that for half a decade, Trench has one such person in his employ. A ghost one that can get in get out without a trace. Not really sure where this is headed yet. I don't own any of these characters bedside my oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the expendables. I am just playing around.**

hi so this is my first story and probably my only. I am not a writer but I have red a lot of the expendable's fan fiction. Some off it is good, but I wanted to write a girl billy of my own. I have an extensive knowledge of guns and ammo. Along with things automotive, if your going to mention a car be more specific, even if your generic. The people i have in my life, are avid hunters, and outdoors men. I have red stories on here where the knowledge of gun making, and realistic choices. Are not well realistic. for the most part the stories are good, characters well done. But come on the way you build a gun is by gunsmithing, the pieces are forged. There is no welding involved, and a Barrett .50 cal is an armor-piercing rifle not a sniper rifle. There only accurate to 1000 yards. So reviews would be appreciated I would be interested to know what people think.

* * *

Oz set with her feet on trenches desk, hands behind her head. She watched him setting in a chair a few feet away. He said to whoever he was talking too, "sounds good, but I am bringing my own little insurance policy." Ha she laughed to herself. Why he called her that was beyond her. He joked, the only reason he kept her around was her special skills. She was the ghost, she didn't exist, the one that just appeared and you were dead. Never a trail, or a trace. She always did as told, and disappeared when told to. He joked that her weapons choices, were sometimes unorthodox, methods sketchy.

Oz had been with Trench since she was twenty-five, five long years later. She was by his side his most valuable weapon or so he said. A weapon he didn't take out unless, necessity called for it. When he had found her she'd been straight out black water, the governments personal assassins guild. You didn't normally walk away from them, but in her two years she'd, gathered enough info on her department heads to likely have them murdered too. So they had let her go, knowing she was a potential danger. But they couldn't do anything, if she died that interesting file went directly to the president. As Julius Caesar said power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Trench looked over at her watching her closely a moment, "Well, Oz you got a job." Oz arched her eyebrow and nodded. "But first I got an old business associate, that's in on this one. He says he needs to meet, you." Oz thought about it a moment. But if Trench was alright with it, so was she. She nodded well this was a new twist. Trench didn't believe in freelance, humm she wondered what it could be.

Oz pulled up across the road from the bar, she saw Trench's ride. She shut off her 1971 fast back mustang other wise known as Eleanor. She got out and red the sign old point bar, it looked like a biker dive.

She saw Trench almost instantly, setting at a table near the dance floor. There were several other men at the table. She walked over to the bar, and ordered a bud. Then found a place to sit until, he decided to reveal her, she'd be a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

I think you need a shotgun blast,

A kick in the ass,

So paranoid. . .

Watch your back!

Oh my, here we go...

shinedown

* * *

Oz set down in a dimly lit corner of the bar. The place wasn't large over even nice, but off the beaten track. It had a small dance floor, bar running down one wall, about five tables and two pool tables. She watched Trench out of the corner of her eye, he was easy to spot in his ridiculous Hawaiian shirt, one of many she mused. Who knew how long she would set here before he'd, need her.

So she took the time to study his companions. She had seen there profiles before, she made it her job to know to competition.

The leader the big dark guy, that in her opinion looked like he'd had some bad plastic through the years was Barney Ross shot caller. He had been Trench's partner years ago, they had split on bad terms over a job gone bad. age 66 served in the Bosnian war. Preferred weapon kimber 1911 gold combat 2 teams only pistol sharp shooter.

Next in command Lee Christmas, age 40. Ross's right hand man ex British sas. Expert in close quarter knife combat, and hand to hand combat. He was also reportedly good with throwing knives.

Next in line Yin Yang age 49. martial arts specialist

Toll road age 49. The teams demolitions expert, trained in grappling combat. His weapon of choice M4A1  
He suffered from avoidant personality disorder

Hale Caesar 44 one of the teams strong men. Weapons specialist. Weapon of choice semi auto M1014 shotgun

And last, of all Gunnar Jensen, age 54. he had an impressive bio she must admit, formally educated in chemical engineering. The teams sniper, he also carried a mikor grenade launcher, he had some hand to hand training, but his past issues with drugs made him sketchy. You defiantly wanted to stay on his good side. He was strong guy number one.

An impressive line up by anyone's standards, and she would know she had a bio on every merc in North America. She had an obsession with knowing as much as possible about every possible ally, or potential threat. It payed, to be informed. Trench turned in his chair, and made eye contact with her, that was her Que. time to find out what they wanted.

Barney began " a man by the name of Michael Ames contacted me two days ago." Trench arched an eyebrow "CIA, Michael Ames?"he questioned. Barney said "yes, two days ago his two daughters, Peyton age eight and Abby age fourteen had been kidnapped. Along with his daughters, they took a series of files containing god knows what, but important enough for them to be a secondary, objective. They were an insurance policy, to make sure Ames did as they want. He said we needed to get the files first, with little or no fanfare. Apparently the moment we go in for the girls, the files will disappear. If they disappear it will be catastrophic. So we need your guy to get in and out undetected." Trench thought to himself talk about vague intel. Ross continued " the house is apparently like fort knoxs, it has a state of the art security system, and small army guarding it." Ross tossed a file on the table. Trench opened it up and looked inside, Juan Rodriguez, Columbian drug cartel, not a man to mess with. if he was trying to black mail Ames. He had something big, he didn't know if involving Oz in this was a good idea. If she was, made he didn't know if he could protect her. He flipped through Ariel photographs pics of the guard that patrolled the place. It really was like Fort Knox curtain walls and all. Trench looked up at Barney again " how many guards inside the house?"

"One at each exit eight in total, four on the upstairs balconies, and six patrolling the inside of the house." Trench didn't like that number "18 seems like a high number, for one person to deal with." Trench turned in his chair and looked over his shoulder. When he turned back to Barney he said "What kind of guarantee can you give me, that Oz will make it out?" Barney was thinking what kind of pansy are we dealing with. When he saw her, damn things just got more complicated. Trench said " boys let me introduce Oz." she stood about five eight, short black hair cut in an a line, pale powder blue eyes. He had on brown leather boots dark blue jeans and brown leather jacket. After Barney recovered his shock he stuck out his hand, she excepted it "Barney..." She stopped him " no need Barney Ross, sixty-six, leader and pistol sharp shooter." She turned to Christmas taking his hand, and saying "Lee Christmas age forty, ex sas preferred weapon knife." She went down the list, trench couldn't help but smile she was impressive. When she got to Jensen she offered her hand he was reluctant to take it. "Gunnar Jensen, age fifty-four, degree in chemical engineering, teams sniper." Barney looked at her impressed, Trench said "Oz has a bio for every merc in North America." She smiled "its a hobby, I like to know my competition." Trench looked at Barney and said "let me tell you what's going to happen, Jensen goes in with her." Barney said" no way, trench. Oz being a her does change things, but not Gunnar it would have, to be Yin. Besides as soon as they clear the house we go in after the girls, I will need Gunnar with me." Oz spoke up "I can take care of myself." They ignored her it was finally decided that Lee would go with her, and fallow her lead. As soon as they were out he'd find the rest of them.

She was to get the files to safety, she still didn't understand why Trench was being this way. He knew she could protect herself, she had killed dozens in the last decade maybe hundreds. She had done more dangerous jobs then this, without backup since she had gone to work for Trench. Well they'd see she didn't need a babysitter ounce they got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Under the lights where we stand tall  
Nobody touches us at all  
Showdown, shootout, spread fear within, without  
We're gonna take what's ours to have  
Spread the word throughout the land  
They say the bad guys wear black  
We're tagged and can't turn back

Pantera- cowboys from hell

Rory O' Shuaghnessy other wise known as Oz found herself thinking about the Expendable's as they liked being called. She gave a sardonic laugh, a fitting name for a bunch of reprobates. They were the real deal, seasoned killers everyone. To her knowledge women weren't a usual part of the line up. she had met a few women through the years that could hold their own but she didn't like working with them. That could be large part in due to her alpha personality, it tended to rubbed women wrong even fellow mercs. Oz knew she didn't look like a billy badass, but she could hold her own.

Barney saw the 71 Shelby driving towards the hanger, and was instantly impressed. Well the girl had taste, if she was driving around Eleanor. Trench had assured him, she was capable, and proficient at disappearing. But he still wasn't convinced, she didn't look like much. She pulled her car directly into the hanger and parked where Ross indicated. She shut her car off, and opened the door, and got out. Ross was walking toward her dressed for combat. "Good morning" she said, as she closed the door. "Good morning" he said in response. Oz walked to the back to open the trunk. "Nice wheels" Ross said. Oz said thanks as she was opening her hatch. He was giving her car a through ounce over, that was a normal reaction. "I had one of these ounce." He said Oz pulled out a duffle and a Smith and Wesson AR-15. Ross eyed her gun slightly amused "what caliber?" She smiled "this, aww she's just a .50 cal"

He grabbed her duffle and, found himself impressed by the weight. What the hell was she packing, she grabbed another flat bag throwing the strap around over her head. The other five members of Ross's motley team pulled in. Oz reached out and took her duffle from Ross and headed for the plane. Not real big on a cheery reunion quit so soon.

Lee watched her head for the plane, well she certainly dressed the part. Black cargo pants, ammo belt, black long-sleeved shirt and combat boots. She was carrying what appeared, to be an ar, and a black duffle. She was the best in her field Trench had said and he hoped so. She was his partner for the first part of this mission. They went after the files, while the others took position. He hoped he didn't have to babysit her. There was no contingency plan was if they got into trouble inside the house. They were on their own, the rest of them had to go after the girls.

Oz had this playlist she used to get in the game. She didn't have to listen to it on her iPod, she could play it in her head if she wanted. Today she had decided on her iPod, currently, she was on track six demon speeding. She was leaning back her eyes nearly closed, watching her companions threw her lashes. She was setting half way up the right side of the plane. Hale set across from her talking to his gun, she smirked she got that. Road was reading a book, she took in the sight of his cauliflower ears, if she remembered correctly they were a result of Collage wrestling. She didn't understand why he was so bothered by it, shit happened. Yin was sleeping and setting on her left. Jensen set at the back of the plane, staring at her. She knew he knew she was watching them, she smirked. Turned her head, and looked at him holding his stare. She knew she was being weighed, and measured. So she just gave him a steady stare, she knew he wasn't thrilled about having a her here. Oh well sucked for him, he gave her a cocky half smile. One that was saying we'll see what your made of. He looked away, so she went to checking her weapons. She started with her 1911's something she and Ross had in common. Besides she didn't carry the combat series. She preferred the tactical ultra personally. She checked the chamber, and clips after making sure they were fully loaded she pushed them back into her pistols. then holstered them. Next she checked her spare clips to make sure they were all full, ten in total that made eighty .45 caliber bullets. she placed them in there, respective places. She made a routine of keeping track, she carried ten clips for her AR also that put her at two hundred rounds of .50 caliber bullets. She carried a standard issue army core knife strapped to her right thigh. She'd decide later if she needed her .22 that had been,converted to shoot cross-bow bolts.

Hale distracted her from her weapons check "damn, girl!" She looked up and found all eyes on her. She smiled "ya I prepare for every everything, I'm not one for carrying a knife to a gun fight." Road said " I thought you preferred unorthodox weapons,usually?" She made a sound of amusement "oh I do I have a .22 in my bag modified to shoot crossbow bolts." This got a laugh. " as I said everything" Toll nodded amused. Ross asked from the cockpit "what else you got in that bag of tricks?" She coughed and laughed "nada el capitan." Barney laughed, Hale said," a girl after my own, heart drives a badass ride, and carries a big gun." She shook her head, laughing she might just like these guys alright. Gunnar watched her, well this was could be entertaining he thought before he pulled her move. leaning back and almost closing his eyes, watching her.

Sometime later maybe an hour Barney said "hey guys check your weapons, we are landing." Oz took the rubber band off her wrist and pulled as much of her hair back as possible. Then grabbed her little jar of black face paint and pulled out a small mirror she put a thin layer across her cheek bones, forehead, and chin. This always made her feel silly, she looked like something from an eighths movie. Now all she needed to do was smear it across her chest, incase she needed to run around topless like the guy in the movie Commando haha. Sometimes she watched that movie just to laugh! She leaned back and listened to track eight anarchy in the uk, by megadeath. Time to get her game face on.


	4. Chapter 4

Song lyrics threw out this chapter are from Symphony of Destruction by megadeath and my muse for this chapter.

You take a mortal man,  
And put him in control  
Watch him become a god  
Watch peoples heads a'roll

* * *

It was quiet inside the house all Oz could hear was the breathing of her companion. Her senses were on alert, attuned to slightest change in atmosphere. A shifting shadow, a rustle of fabric, a carefully placed tread of a foot. A changed in air be it a temperature change or smell. She had spent years sharpening her senses, in this line of work you had to be able to foresee events. It was after all how you stayed alive.

They had entered to house via the second story balcony, they were then going to use the servants stairs to reach the next level. She heard lee say into his mic "we're in." They began to move silently down the corridor, careful of every door they passed. She heard these guys coming a mile away, obviously they hadn't been trained for stealth. That's alright it made her job easier, she and lee silently slipped into a room on their right. She glanced at him as the heavy tread of men in the hall passed by the room. They exited the room moving silently down the corridor, the upstairs of this house was going to be cake. It was dark, the servant stairs and beyond would be where they would run into potential problems. But this had been the best plan of action.

Lee watched his partner, she moved silently not making a sound. She was graceful and silent, he smiled as the word ninja came to mind. Her senses sharp, they passed through the upper level of the house undetected. She had heard those men long before him. He knew she had been in special forces a sniper. But he was curious about her time in black Water, he assumed that was where she had learned to be invisible. They were elitists, the best of the best. Some called them bodyguards, some referred to them as assassins. The government didn't admit their existence, but none the less they existed. Recruiting people with special skills, and helping them to developed them.

Two more times on the way to office where the files were. They encountered, a patrol. She vanished melting into the shadows. When they had procured the files, she stuck them inside her vest and they exited the house out the back door. Melting into the shadows, she watched Lee "we're out." He said into his mic. He turned to Oz alright "you head for the rendezvous point." He couldn't make out her face in the dark, with the paint she had applied. He heard a faint laugh" I don't think so, I'm going with you." Lee watched her form for a moment, as if weighing the idea. Barney came over his com, "where the hell you at?" He made a split second decision "on the way." After another second he said come on.

* * *

Just like the Pied Piper  
Led rats through the streets  
We dance like marionettes  
Swaying to the Symphony ...  
Of Destruction

* * *

They caught up withe the others after the battle had already commenced. Gunfire could be heard long before they got there. Oz felt a chill run down her spine, at the anticipation of battle. Heart racing adrenalin pumping, the natural-born killer.

The first sight Barney of her, was her dropping out of the rafters and landing silently on the ground behind the man he'd been fighting. He was close to her in height, she reached up, and snapped his neck before he even knew she was there. Ross nodded at her, she followed him. She wasn't one for head to head combat, she used the shadows and stealth to just appear. Out of the six men Barney saw her kill he didn't think one of them new she was there until it was too late.

* * *

Acting like a robot  
Its metal brain corrodes  
You try to take its pulse  
Before the head explodes  
Explodes...

* * *

She moved quickly down the corridor, toward the mayhem at the end. She could see Jensen he was presently getting his ass kicked by three men. Well maybe that wasn't fair, it wasn't really an ass kicking. He was holding his own. She was sure he could handle it, but she wanted to play too. They hadn't noticed her yet, so she used that to her advantage. She got close to the one closest to her, and taped him on his shoulder. He spun around swinging, she ducked. The large dark man towered over her, she could tell by the look on his face he thought she was an easy mark. She smirked let him think that, she slowly started to back up, feigning fear he followed her. He had an evil smile on his lips, he was so sure of himself he didn't even see the round house coming that knocked him on his ass. Within seconds he was back up on his feet. She gave him her own evil smile, as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Bitch!" He exclaimed starting for her.

Gunnar took care of the remaining two guys quickly, when he saw it was her that had drawn the other away he bristled. He headed for them but before he got there she, had grabbed the guys arm flipped him over her back. She let him get back out, fuck he saw the look in her eyes she was purposely toying with him. She caught Gunnar's eye, and he stopped if she wanted this he'd let her have it. The guy just gained his feet again, she spun low this time catching his legs with one of her own he fell, she squatted down and snapped his neck. They exchanged a look one Gunnar recognized, she was a killer. She might, not be as big or strong as him, but she handle herself. Gunnar nodded, begrudgingly starting to respect her. She danced a lethal dance.

Later on the plane after they were safely away. Oz made her way to the cockpit. "How are the girls?" He asked. "Fine, the little ones terrified. She keeps eyeing Jensen like he's some kid of monster." Ross made a sound of amusement. Lee excused himself, Oz set down in his seat. Ross asked after a moment " so why do they call you, Oz."  
She looked over at him "well it could be because I always have a trick up my sleeve, or it could be the fact, that I love Ozzy."  
"Well." He began looking over at her " kid, I'm betting it's because you just appear, out of thin air." She made a slight huffing noise  
She looked at him a serious expression on her face" what do you think is in those files?"  
Ross said "a Pandora's box, I don't want to know its content." She nodded thoughtfully "whatever, is in them made Ames's own children secondary, no matter what he said." Oz thought about it the, whole way back to New Orleans.


	5. Chapter 5

So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Pink

* * *

They arrived back in New Orleans in what Oz figured was record time. It was barely sunset, Oz knew trench would be waiting for her to check-in. He'd be pissed when he finds out she did more than just file grabbing. She thought and it made her smile. Seemed to her he had started treating her more and more like a kid. Which she wasn't he had guys on his team younger than her. She also recognized he did it out of some miss guided attempt to protect her. But if she'd admit it, she could understand why he had become that way. For a time, her blood lust had scared even her. She had found pleasure in killing the wicked, and evil. Way to much pleasure, she had gone through a time where she felt like the punisher, lets just say when you start thinking of yourself as a comic book character you probably need a little R&R.

So trench had pulled her, she was now his human file a fax her incredible memory, allowed her to remember details and facts. Her ability to pass undetected made her his ghost and sometimes his insurance policy. He claimed she was his best weapon, and every ounce in a while if he needed an assassin she'd come out and play. No matter how diplomatic he tried, to be she was simply a freak.

Oz was loading her gear in her car, when Ross appeared at her elbow. He said extending his hand "thanks." She put down her duffle excepted his out stretched hand. She smiled, "you're welcome." Hale walked up "hey, we're getting ready to head to the bar?" It was a question "Oz looked over at Ross, he said " you're welcome to come if you want." Oz thought for a moment "sounds good, I have to go check in and shower. What time?" Hale said " nine." She closed the trunk and said nodding "sounds, good."

she climbed into Eleanor starting her up, when the engine first came to life the sound was deafening in the hanger. It then followed by the throaty rumble of a well tuned 351, with x pipes. She started backing out all eyes on her, she smirked smugly she knew they could feel its vibration from the noise. She loved that sensation, the rumble in the ground. There was nothing like a badass car, and by the looks on her audiences faces they knew that also. Hale stood watching her drive off, "I'm in love!" He exclaimed. They all laughed, Gunnar said " ya but I'd be careful there you might end up with your neck snapped." Ross nodded his agreement.

Oz pulled put to her place, she lived in an old house out on the miss. It was a beautiful place, time-worn in need on paint. But still the way the moss,covered trees surrounded it, filtering the light making it green made it look breathtaking. Like something out of an old movie. Starring cary grant. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. It felt ten degrees cooler in the house. It was a little muggy outside, but inside it was nice. She had bought this place on 12 acres, because it suited her needs. And it was thirty miles out of town. She had two thousand yard rifle range, and a small dirt bike track. It was her own personal compound it couldn't be seen from the road. No one bothered her, she liked it that way. She tried to call Trench, but didn't get an answer.

She walked into the old point bar for the second time in her life at nine thirty that night. They were all there and setting at the same table, they had been at the night she met them. She decided to get a drink first. The older man behind the bar, smiled and asked "what can I get you?" She looked over at the taps, "fat tire, draft." She watched the bartender intently, until she heard someone say "look what we have here." She looked over her shoulder to find Jensen standing there. She gave him a slight smile, and turned fully. He was standing close enough she had to crane her neck to see him. He wasn't short that as for damn sure, she found her eyes drawn to the scar on his cheek. Gunnar noticed the direction of her gaze "bar fight" he supplied." I see." She said turning to get her beer, she went to hand the bartender money. Gunnar said "hey I'll get that one." She said "thanks" and headed for the rest of them.

Oz wasn't dressed to impress she had thrown on a black tank top, thin light weight pants she wore rock climbing, and black nikes. She had brushed her hair after her shower, and just pulled as much back as she could with a rubber band. But this was generally Oz's style ounce in a great while she'd dress up. Which meant for her a nice shirt, and make up.

Oz noticed the retired member of their crew was there Tool he was a tattoo artist, he had served in the Bosnian war with Ross. Ross made introductions, "I assume you, know all about him also." Oz smiled excepting his hand, "tool." Tool took in her appearance obviously physically fit, besides that she wasn't what he had expected. His noticed a tat running down the inside of her right forearm, it simply said unforgiven " Nice tat" he said. "Thanks" was her reply. She set down between Tool and Barney. Barney looked over at her and said "what's, your real name?" She arched an eyebrow at him, "Rory O'Shaughnessy." Barney and Tool exchanged a look, Jensen had a certain look on his face also. The others just listened. Tool asked "who's, your dad?" She smiled as the realization hit her that they could have known her dad. "Patrick O'Shaughnessy, he died when I was three... Why?" Barney looked at her surprised, his shock evident. "Tool, Gunnar, and I all knew your dad." After a slight pause, Ross went on. " I didn't know, Pat had any family" Tool exchanged another look with Ross. "How did your dad die?" Oz gave a sad smile "cancer, from exposure to agent orange, in Vietnam." Ross said "i am sorry to hear that." "Who's your mom?" Tool asked. She was staring to feel interrogated "Meredith Drake." Gunnar supplied for her. She looked at Gunnar in shock, "you guys new my parents? I mean I knew trench did. But my mom has never mentioned any of you." Then her gaze turned to Gunnar, "how did you know?" He gave her a half-smile, "you look like her, I see it now."

Ross asked the next question "how' you get hooked up with trench Mauser?" Oz didn't know if she liked all these questions but she answered anyway. "My mom, I joined the military right out of high school. I landed in special forces, because I competed in gun competitions long-range shooting, I generally Won. After my four years, in service I left the military. I was then recruited by Black Water, it took me two years to get out of that nightmare." She paused staring off into space "lets just say, I got more than I bargained for there. When I finally pried myself loose from that situation, I had no idea how to do anything besides kill, Trench approached me, a bit later. He was looking for some one with my skill set. I have been with him ever since."

The rest of the evening Barney found himself preoccupied with why Meredith went to trench. Pat had taken her and left in such a hurry all those years ago. He had thought it odd, the crazy Irishmen had been ready for a big job, one that promised to make them wealthy, and suddenly pulled out at the last-minute. He packed Meredith up, and left. No address no number. Barney had tried to find him so he could give him some money he owed him from a job. There was no trace, he had disappeared. It had been a longtime since Ross had even thought about them. He didn't by for a moment that trench had just found her, it wasn't some happy coincidence. Their was a reason he had, Patrick O'Shaughnessy's kid working for him. One thing was for certain, if she was like her father, she was the type of killer that got their man no matter the cost, and took pleasure in doing it. Gunnar could give you the creeps with his blood lust, But pat was close to a real monster. It made him shudder to think she might have inherited that trait from her dad.


	6. War Games

Barney walked into Trench's office, the man himself setting behind the desk. Something's never changed, he was still the pompous ass. Feet thrown up on the desk, he closed the magazine he had been reading. Barney smirked, the man still wore those bright floral printed shirts that had gone out, with mullets and hairbands. Trench looked at him expectantly then said "what can I do for you, Ross?" Barney walked further into the room " I am looking for your girl. I got her cut, thought she might want it." Trench smiled, put his feet on the floor, he stood up. "Well she's not here, she's putting a couple my new boys through their paces." Trench walked out around the desk, "you can leave it with me, or you could come with me? I'm headed out their right now." Barney was curious enough about her version of training he surprised them both when he said "sure." Trench laughed "can't help it can you, come on you will not be disappointed. My guys call this the war games." He said over his shoulder as they headed out the door. Barney made an amused noise, " war games, hunh?" Trench chuckled " ya I don't know what she's doing today. But it usually proves interesting."

Barney took in the sight of the house and shop, the house wasn't that large, the shop was nearly twice its size. It had three bays. Trench looked over at Barney noting his expression, not as passive as normal. "It's a nice set up she's got here, I thought she was crazy when she bought it. It's her private kingdom, she's got a dirt bike track, behind the house. A 2000 yard rifle range, and this is where we put them through training. It's really more like playing with big boy toys, then training." Barney nodded it was defiantly a nice set up.

Oz pulled her phone out of her pocket, fuck whoever texted her was going to get her tagged. She snorted Trench of course, she had forgotten he was coming out. She put her phone on silent. She heard a twig snap,then the sting of a paint ball hitting her back. "Your dead." A voice said with finality. She pulled off her goggles, and stood up turning at the same time. "Thanks, captain obvious" she said sarcastically. "Only because my phone went off." Brent looked at her and laughed, "that maybe, but so what." She said "Trench is here, I have to head to the house." She said handing him her gun."you finish up with these guys." She said heading for the KTM 525 leaning up against a tree. "Don't hurry," she said as she climbed on to the bike, and balancing herself on the tree. She kicked her bike over, Brent appeared at her elbow with her helmet. She took it, put in on and sped off. Showering him in dirt from the ground in pay back. Brent could hear her long after he couldn't see her.

Barney, heard the bike long before he saw it emerge from a the woods. Trench said " ah here she comes now." Barney saw her catch air several times as she came wide open across the field. She was defiantly Pats daughter, he'd had a love for dirt bikes also. Nearly killed himself ounce or twice. He thought with a slight smile, and again he wondered, why trench. He and Pat had been close friends. She came to a stop in front of them, she reached up and pulled off her helmet, Barney noticed the skull design That covered it. She balanced the bike that was several inches to big for her on her tippy toes. She smiled at him arching one dark eyebrow a puzzled look on her face. He pulled the envelope out of his back pocket, and said " thought you might want this." Her gaze drifting to the envelope in his hand, she reached out and took it. Trench looked at her and said "he stopped by the office, I was heading out here so I invited him along." Oz asked "I see, so do you want the tour Mr. Ross." Knowing this was brag for Trench, and he was expecting her to offer.

She climbed off the bike and led them into the shop pushing her bike. Trench asked surprised "who got you?" She sent him an amused look over shoulder, "Brent, and only because you texted. That little jackass, is getting harder for me to get the drop on. We played cat and mouse, for an hour." Trench laughed, " we'll its about time he quiet being, your main objective." She smiled to herself "if he wasn't so mouthy, I wouldn't focus on tracking him down." Brent had been her only real friend for the last five years, she'd trusted him with her life. He had worked for Trench before her, he'd saved her life a few times. He was the only person, that had been blunt with her when shed gone off the deep end. And she had been in his wedding, the only person she'd wear a dress for. She listened to Trench and Ross talk as they headed for the shop.

Inside Barney was pleasantly surprised. She rolled her bike on to its stand and looked over at him. "Well this is my playhouse, I spend more time in here then in the house" oz said. He looked around noting an Aprillia RSV4 flat black, and sharp. Two other dirt bikes, several shelves lined with Manuel's, boxes, and car parts. Toolboxes and work benches. On the back wall there were a series on gun racks, that held about fifteen, gas powered air soft guns. An engine stand set at the far end of the garage, with what looked like a 383 on it. It was setting in front of a 72 charger. Painted plum crazy purple he could see the white interior of the car. Again impressed with the girls taste. If Hale could see this place he'd propose on the spot.

She led him into a room off the back of the shop, he soon realized this was a were she worked on guns. A long work bench on the right wall, a large safe set against the opposite wall. A reloading table beside it, a press clamped to the edge closer inspection showed several boxes of well organized brass. Several cans of gunpowder and boxes of dies and primers set on the table. Some scales and a couple reloading Manuel's on the shelf below. She said "this is my reloading room." Pride in her voice. Barney nodded in appreciation "nice." He said. Oz smiled in agreement, walking to the safe. She had never been on for thumbprint technology, she turned the dial. She opened the heavy door, and put the envelope on the shelf. After she closed the safe she turned and looked at them.

Trench said "why don't we take Ross for a ride and show him your range, and training grounds." Slightly irritated with trench, Oz looked up at Ross, waiting for a reply "why not." They walked out of the shop and out behind it, a razor setting there. Oz took a moment to take off her coveralls, trench climbed in the back. Which was impressive given his size. She was kind of surprised he had given Ross, front he didn't usually do that. Ross got in, Oz jumped in the drivers seat. Strapping herself in, she started it. Then slid some sunglasses on. She looked over at Ross and said "hold on." smiling she put it in first and floored it they spun around. She admittedly did take it easier then normal, but hard enough so Trench got thrown around some. It didn't take them long to reach the training ground. Barney looked over at her, a mishevious grin on her face. She took a ninety degree turn purposely hard, shifting down coming into it and powering out. Trench grunted in the back, and her smile broadened . She could drive he'd give her that

The training ground,was a big paintball course, that covered four or five acres. There were zip lines, and ropes in the trees. He noticed two deer stands in the trees, blinds set up on the ground in different places. But mostly it seemed they used natural cover. They came across a couple more razors and four or five other guys standing around them. She pulled up and shut off her razor.

She looked over at Ross as she unbuckled. She slid her sunglasses back on her head, her eyes twinkling. "What do you think so far?" She asked. "Not bad" he said in reply. His eyes holding a slight smile. They got out, and trench introduced him too his guys. Brent was the only one that made any impression. at least six-foot, and muscular close to Tolls size. But there the resemblance ended, he had shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Dark brown eyes that were alert, and intelligent. He had a large blue and red tat on his neck, and sleeves. But it wasn't all that, he noticed. He had that look about him, like he could handle whatever you threw his way. And Barney could call them when he saw them. From there she took him to her rifle range, a shed stood off to one side, trench had taken one of the other razors. Leaving five guys to cram in one, Ross noted she drove a little faster with Trench following behind. He was suddenly curious "you don't want to show me this stuff, do you?" She glanced over at him surprised by his direct question. " no." She paused "yes, I mean its fine, I'm just don't like it when Trench takes over." Barney nodded understanding that well enough. Trench could be an overbearing asshole. "I have an idea, so he's showing my place off, why don't you bring your guys out here." He thought about it a moment. " you serious?" He asked. "Ya" she said her eyes twinkling, she looked like she was up to no good. Barney felt himself smile. "Deal."  
"How about tomorrow?" She asked. Barney nodded intrigued despite himself, "that works, what time you want us here?" She gave him a smile full of anticipation "how about eight?" She asked. "That works." He said finding her obvious excitement, entertaining. They stopped in front of the shed." I have plenty of guns, and ammo. You know Trench calls it training. and it kind of is but mostly Brent and I set up the course, for fun!" Trench pulled up beside them, he got out. Oz gave him a bright smile " Ross is going to bring his crew out tomorrow!" Trench looked at Barney surprised. "It will be fun!" Oz said. Ross said "ya it should be." Trench nodded in agreement. "And I kind of like the idea of hunting down that big swede! I bet when I am done with it, he won't Give me that you're a girl look again." Ross looked at her surprised, and amused. Trench chuckled "apparently, Jensen's rubbed her wrong. I wouldn't want to be him."

"We are doing what tomorrow?" Yang asked unbelieving. Christmas piped up" I believe, he said going paint balling." amusement in his voice. Hale took a drink of beer, and said " sounds fun too me!" His voice excited, " besides I might as well see my future exs place." That got a laugh from the table in general. Toll questioned " so they use this as some kind of training exercise?" Barney nodded "seems that way, from what I gather they just hunt each other till there's only one left." Gunnar gave an amused snort, "sounds alright." Barney laughed "you might want to know she's planning on running you to the ground." Gunnar smirked "what I do too her?"  
"You didn't make a pass at her did you?" Hale jokingly asked. Gunnar snorted again "fuck no." They all laughed at his tone of voice. Hale warned laughing "keep it that way." Gunnar grinned, "if she kicks my ass, I might." He took a drink of beer, " I have a thing for domination." He said. They all laughed again. Gunnar thought about it, he bet she was a little wild cat. He looked up as their waitress came with more drinks. Tomorrow was going to be fun, he felt anticipation setting in. If she wanted to play he'd play. Yang asked "how's this going to work?" Barney said "well Oz, and four others against us. I only met one of the guys she using, his names Brent. He I'm thinking will be happy too get a break from being her primary target." All eyes turned to Gunnar again, everyones amusement evident.

They arrived at Oz's just before eight. Trench's hummer was already there setting in front of the open shop door. The dirt bike she'd been riding yesterday, leaning up against the shop. Oz walked out the door when she heard them coming. She had dressed in green fatigues, boots and a green tank top. Knife strapped to her thigh, a look of good natured, anticipation on her face. She held a bottle of water in her hand. Her hair pulled back. She smiled at Ross as he pulled up and parked. Walking over, she said "good morning." As Ross rolled down his window. She looked at his 72 dodge power wagon in apprection it was painted black. And sounded like an animal. "Nice rig." She said refurring to his truck. "Thanks." He said. She looked over at Christmas in the passengers seat she nodded in greeting. He smiled at her, "this is a nice place" he said looking around. "Thanks I like it." The others had arrived in a escalade driven by Hale. Doors started opening up, Oz stepped back so Barney could get out. Trench walked out of the shop, dressed in tan cargo pants and a white long sleeved shirt. He reached out shaking Ross's hand. Brent appeared at her side, dressed all in green like her. Hale sauntered over, Oz smiled at him. He was funny she thought a laugh playing at her lips. Introductions were made between Brent and the guys, and they all moved inside.

Barney watched Oz and asked "how do we do this." Her gaze had travelled to Jensen who was presently taking her measure again." We are going to take the east side, it's boundary the river. You guys came take the west, it's higher ground, better coverage. And you guys don't know the lay of the land." She turned leading them, toward the shop. "Now weapons, you guys want paintballs or air soft?" Barney asked "what would you choose?" She smiled to herself "air soft." Was her reply. " then Air soft it is" he answered. Christmas asked "so you guys do this for training?" She laughed " kind of, it's obviously not like real battle. The guns aren't overly accurate, they jam easy. But it promotes getting in there close, and using stealth." Jason The one about her height with dark hair and bunch of tats spoke up, " oh don't let her fool you, we play for blood. Especially her." She gave him a playfully annoyed look, " I am not that bad." Brent made a chocking sound, followed by " ya right!" She scowled at him amused. at this Trench laughed. She scowled bigger, she changed the subject. " rules are this, seems we are not using paint balls. You all have to follow the honor system if your shot in the kill zone your out, you head to base. Anything below the waist use your own discretion. I have team specific head sets for all of you." She turned grabbing a map she handed it to Barney. "Grab yourselves some water, we are going to be out there a while."

Lee instantly noticed the an 2011 Aprillia RSV4 setting off to the side, nice bike he thought. It had a thin layer of dust on it like it hadn't been taken out for a while. He knew for fact that bike got with it, one thousand c.c.s of v-twin power, she had taste. Finally someone else who liked to scrape their pegs. Oz watched Christmas checking out her bike. He looked impressed. Hale was equally impressed with everything in general. But Oz payed them little attention. Jensen was the one that held her interest, as they waited for her two late team members. Kyle and Brooks, she wasn't all that irritated with them for being late. It gave her time to watch her target. She didn't know where this strange fascination with him came from. But she had slept all night last night, thinking about kicking his ass. He watched her also, she bet Ross told him what she said. Oh well forewarned is, forearmed. It was only fair.

The rest of her team got there shortly. Both tattooed and pierced, Barney wondered if the only guys trench hired these days looked like this. The one called Brooks was about six two, heavily muscled and covered in tattoos everywhere visible. His eyebrow and lip pierced. He had dark hair, and eyes. The second of the two actually had a tat on his neck, that ended on top of his bald head. He had a nasty scar that ran from his temple, to his jaw. Despite all that Barney betted he wasn't more than twenty-six. He wasn't as heavily muscled as his companion, or nearly as tall. he had green eyes that appeared devoid of emotion. He looked like he wasn't playing with a full deck.

Oz put her camel back on, anticipation coursing threw her veins. She grabbed her helmet off the bench, and headed for her bike. When she stepped outside she nearly collided his someone. Looking up she saw a solid wall of muscle, encased in black. Her gaze continued to rise until it collided with Gunnar's amused blue gaze, she gave him a challenging look. He smiled down at her, "I'll be waiting for you." He said in answer to her unspoken challenge. His voice low and deep, a dangerous smile spread across her face. "So will I." She walked off, she jumped on her KTM. Sliding her helmet on, she stood up on the pegs, and balanced against the shop. She looked over at Brent who was setting on her YZ450, she smiled reaching down and pushing out the kick-start. Putting her foot on it she kicked it over, the engine instantly coming to life. She smiled at Brent, he just rolled down the knoll in front of him and popped the clutch. Hale said "yup, I'm in love." As he watched them speed off to the east.

Gunnar walked to his ride one of three razors he had seen since he got here. He looked back at her, she was standing over that bike. Arm out using the wall for balance, she kicked it over and took off catching about three feet off air, off a bump at the base of knoll by the shop. He watched Brent start off after her, they raced across the field, catching air every so often. From his vantage point in the front seat, he saw her turn and head back, to hit a jump. She travelled close to ten feet, and flew higher than he was tall. Her shadow on her heels, he found himself wondering if they were together? One thing for certain, She reminded him of her father. Barney glanced in the direction Gunnar was turned, just in time to see her fly through the air. "Crazy little thing, isn't she?" Gunnar turned his head to look at Ross, "well, shes Pats daughter."

Oz took the whoops along the river trail as fast as she could, standing up. Brent right on her heels, they made it to, the entry point about ten minutes before Trench and the rest of the crew. She parked leaning her bike against, a tree. Brent did likewise she pulled off her helmet, he looked over at her removing his helmet. "So I got to ask Oz, why do you have it in for that giant." She leaned her hips against her bike, "he annoyed me." Brent looked at her apprehension in his voice when he spoke " he seems like he could be dangerous." She shook her head, "nah, he just needs to see I can handle him." Brent laughed "you're an bully, but you chose to bully the guys bigger then you." She laughed, "right." Was her reply. She looked up when she heard Trench coming, "why don't you ask Jensen, if he feels bullied when I am done with him." They were suited up and headed in within ten minutes. Oz felt the beginnings of adrenaline rush, let the games begin she thought.


	7. Prisoner of War

Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows,  
It's 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run!

Enemies by Shinedown

* * *

Brent looked over at Oz, she gave him an excited look. "You ready for all this?" She asked. He smiled at her enthusiasm "oh ya baby, it's on." She ran to the left hollering, "ready or not here I come!" She ran parallel to the creek she needed to circle around behind them. Being Irish it was in her nature to use the back door. Her only objective, getting Jensen. She hadn't gone far when she took to the trees, she could cover ground faster this way. There were a series of zip lines and ropes spread out threw these trees. To just anyone it looked like chaos an, rats nest. It actually spanned from the west side of the course to the east. Her own team didn't use it much, the only other one that found the order in the chaos was Brent. In this she would use her home court advantage, the guys could handle the rest of Ross's team. Jensen was hers! she spoke into her mic, " hey, guys give Jensen a wide girth. His ass is mine!" She got a series of replies trench said "yes sir." She got three "ten fours," and a "we already knew that" from Brent.

Barney noticed several things as he headed into the trees, his guys were taking this seriously for one, there were bullet holes in some of the trees secondly, that maze of zip lines he had seen the other day were a mess, and from what he remembered and what the map showed she had given them the better ground. he heard the sound of a far off yell, but he couldn't make out the words. They moved in a unit as normal, except for Gunnar who broke off from them heading toward a creek they could see to, the right. He had his own objective, get her before she got him. They stayed together for a while, then broke into to smaller groups. He and lee staying together, the others moving away.

toll looked over at Hale and Yin where they stood to the left of him. "We're being watched" he stated with certainty. Hale scanned their surroundings, not noting anything. Yin spoke up "he's right I feel it." Yin looked up into the trees," the trees" he said "whoever it is, is in the trees." Gunnar came over the mic, "I got this one guys." They heard a rustle above them, yin said "lets go, Gunnar said he's got this" Oz smiled looking down from her vantage point. She watched Hales eyes travel across the trees below her, she let them pass. She wondered where Gunnar was, hiding no doubt. She climbed down carefully and watchful. Heading deeper into the woods. About fifteen minutes later she heard Kyle say "I'm out." over the mic.

She had paused behind three trees that were growing together, when she first heard it. Someone was tracking her, she knew who it was. She turned and climbed into the center of the trees. Waiting she caught a glimpse of his black clad muscular frame, she smiled. He turned and walked away from her, his tall frame visible a moment longer. She climbed out of the trees, and followed him.

Gunnar knew she was there, he could feel it. where he wasn't sure but he had turned because instinct told him too. In this biz you learned to trust your gut. He ran up a small hill and took cover behind the rocks on the top. And it paid off he caught a glimpse of her, he could tell she knew where he was. She disappeared up a tree, he knew she couldn't get to him from her trees, no zip lines and the trees themselves were thin in this area. She couldn't hit him with that air soft gun from this distance either, it was at the least 150 yards. So he called her out, he got up and moved from behind cover. "I know where you are!" He called. He watched her feet climb down after a second. She stepped out from behind the tree, and looked at him. He couldn't make out her expression. But thought he saw a come hither smile light her face. She turned and ran. He watched a moment, then followed running her to the ground was gonna be fun.

Trench came over the radio as she was running through the trees zig zagging back and forth. "I'm out." she had tried to tell him he was getting to old for this. Of course he laughed her. He and Ross were the same age but Ross was fit, trench wasn't. Ross obviously dedicated a lot of time to staying in shape, again Trench didn't. But he could still hold his own, when the going got tuff. He had started leaving all the hand to hand training to Brent, and the rest too her. She didn't know why he didn't retire, he could live comfortably, so it wasn't money. She glanced over her shoulder, no Jensen! She'd either lost him or he was trying to out smart her. She slid into a small hidden dugout, off on her right. And waited pretty soon she heard him, he was moving slowly. When he finally got to where she could see him, he was on alert gun up scanning his surroundings. She had to stifle a laugh, when he passed so close she could have reached out and grabbed his ankle. She had him if she wanted him. Her hand went to her gun, but she didn't pull it, instead she let him go. If she'd wanted she could have got four of them already. She waited for Jensen to pass by, then rolled out silently. Got to her feet, and circled around heading up the same hill that Jensen was walking around. She moved silently, careful not to make any noise. She used the trees for cover, which was great until she saw Hale a few feet ahead back two her, kneeling behind the cover she needed. She assumed he had heard Jensen, and not knowing who it was. he decided to wait to see if it was a friend or not. She started to turn around, but if you were fortunate enough to have opportunity knock twice, you should answer the door. She moved closer once she was within ten feet of him. she pulled her pistol from the holster and aimed. "Boo!" She said. Hale turned surprise on his face she shot him in the chest. Then he laughed, rubbing his chest that had to smart she thought. He pulled his mic down, and said I am out." She gave him an a cunning smile and turned disappearing into the trees. That might have cost her Jensen but, it had been worth it.

Gunnar reached the top of the hill just as Hale was standing up. He was still laughing, he looked at Gunnar and laughed harder. " man, have fun with that." He said walking off. Gunnar had known she was close, she had been since they got here. She was playing with him, Gunnar knew it with certainty. Time for the hunted to become the hunter.

* * *

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings.

metallica- master of puppets

* * *

They played cat and mouse for another hour and a half. And in that time, Oz heard Brooks and Kyle say they were out. Only three of them left she wondered how many of Ross's team still stood. She was hiding in some bushes, waiting for him. He was close she knew he was but he was careful. Brent came over the radio, "Oz, I just took out Yin and Road is down also. We are three on three. Where you at?" she look around "north clearing" she said in a hushed voice.

Gunnar knew she was really close, he just wasn't sure where. She hadn't climbed back into the trees. He also knew she was leading him somewhere. She was cheating he mused. it was now or never Oz knew. She had to lure him out, over playing this waiting game. She jumped up and ran, her long legs eating up the ground. Gunnar heard her move, he was closer then he thought. He took off after her, his longer gait closing the distance fast.

she made it to the tree but not fast enough, she felt Jensen's hand grab her waist, she fell her gun landing a few feet away. She flipped herself up and turned to face him. Gunnar stepped back, holding eye contact with the little hellion, it's true what they said never under estimate the little guy. He stared her down, or was trying. But Oz obviously didn't intimidate easy. She held her ground, not backing down one inch. She watched him her eyes full of bloodlust, she could hear movement behind her. None of her team would interfere, she doubted his would either.

Respect, he found he was feeling a lot of respect. Oz could see Christmas and Ross in her peripheral vision, they watched entertained. Ross asked "so who won?" Oz gave Gunnar a slow, deceptively sweet smile. "We are currently at a draw." Gunnar answered, holding her bright gaze. A smile full of anticipation spreading across his worn features. Brent and Jason emerged from the trees on the other side of the small clearing. "Your going to let a women best you?" Lee asked in sarcasm. Gunnar snorted his smile growing wider "Id like too see how you'd handle it." Lee laughed, Brent said "feel for you man." His voice full of humorous sympathy. This caused Jason and the others to laugh, she eyed the air soft pistol laying to the right of her. Her gaze shifted back too Gunnar, calculating her odds. She knew he had her before, she dove for the pistol. But she wasn't one to admit defeat. Gunnar dove for her the same moment she dove for the gun. He caught her pulling her firmly under his body, face down. He pulled a zip tie out of his leg pocket. All the while using his sheer weight to hold her pinned. She struggled in vain, he forced her arms behind her back, and bound her wrists. The moment he got up, she rolled on to her back, pulled her legs up and flipped up to her feet. Gunnar laughed, wrapped his arm around her back, bringing his leg behind hers. He used the leverage to knock her back down, then zip tied her ankles. He stood up laughing, and took the congratulations being thrown his way from Jason. Oz saw her advantage, she rolled toward the gun. Yanking her arm as hard as she could the moment she gained her knees. Surprisingly her arm came free. She grabbed the pistol, spun around on her knees, and shot him in the ass.

Gunnar turned just in time to see her grab the pistol. She got him in the side of the ass. He stood there and looked at her, her gun jammed when she tried to shoot him again. He laughed, walking over too her. He knelt down, and grabbed her as she tried to crawl off. He pulled out another zip tie, bound her wrists again. Picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Laughing the whole time, it sounded unnaturally loud too Oz, way louder then the others, who were all joining in the laughter.

Oz hung over Gunnar's shoulder, as they made their way back to base. She was mad, mad at Brent and Jason, mad at Gunnar, mad at herself, and even mad at ross and Christmas even though they didn't do anything. She refused to protest, even when Gunnar landed a sound slap of her butt. She felt embarrassed, next time he wouldn't get the best of her. If she hadn't toyed with him trying to prove her point, he never would have gotten the best of her. He chuckled at something Christmas said to him, she could feel the noise vibrate threw his large chest. Brent said "I am shocked, nobody ever gets the best of her" laughing. "And never ever is she speechless." Gunnar said "well there's a first for everything." He knew he should feel like an asshole, but having her bound and being carried was entertaining.

Trench stood talking with his guys and Ross boys. He stopped speaking all together, he couldn't believe his eyes. Gunnar appeared to have Oz thrown over his shoulder, like a sack of grain. And he wasn't alone, Brent, Jason, Ross and Christmas were with him. Gunnar said smiling "prisoner of war." He explained when he saw Trench's unbelieving expression. He dropped her on to her little ass, unceremoniously right at Trench's feet. He chuckled when he caught her expression, she looked ready to kill. They all laughed, Hale laughed loudest. The absurdity of the situation hit her, she laughed. Gunnar knelt in front of her, "if I cut you lose, are you going to try, and kill me?" His eyes dancing with amusement. She held his gaze, eyes drifting down his face. Her eyes paused on his mouth for a moment, wanting to slap that infuriating half smile of his face. Gunnar knew what she was thinking, he laughed again. "So what's it gonna be princess, if I cut you lose you going to play nice?" Her eyes snapped back to his, "fine." She answered. Giving him her most beguiling smile, Gunnar chuckled yet again. Today had been fun he had to admit. She looked up at him as he cut her ties, her eyes drifting to his lips. That's stupid smile almost to much temptation. He whispered "don't try it." She stared at him a moment, then said " next time, your ass is going down." Gunnar looked down at her and laughed even harder. If there was a next time he had no doubt he'd pay. He offered his hand, she excepted it after a moment. "How many times?" She knew what he meant, her smile broadened "at least two." He nodded "was that including when you shot Hale?" She brushed some dirt off her tank top. "Nope." She smirked.

they parted ways each heading for there rides. Trench looked over at Oz who was eating a cliff bar as they walked. "Why didn't you shoot him when you had the chance?"She thought about it a moment, "I guess because I was trying to prove a point." he chuckled. She found herself laughing it had been a exhilarating morning that was for sure. She looked over at Brent, and said "come on" then started to run.

Toll looked at Gunnar who was behaving like a kid at Christmas. He had found the situation funny like the rest of them. But he had handled her a little ruff he gathered, from Ross and Lees story. That didn't set well with him, but neither did female mercs. Not because he didn't think they could handle themselves, but men were by nature the stronger of the two. He wasn't sexist, it was just that for him women should be protected. Then again she didn't need protection. She was the exception to the rule. Yin spoke up bringing him out of his thoughts, "she had Hale, Toll and I earlier today. Then let us pass." hale spoke up "she got me, snuck up behind me and said boo, then shot me!" He was obviously amused. "I wonder if she always says, boo when she sneaks up on guys?!" He laughed again. Ross said "well she is a ghost, and as they say dead men tell no tales." Toll found himself hoping she wasn't that morbid.

Ross stopped the razor he was driving, when he heard the dirt bikes coming. Christmas pulled up behind him, making room. they could hear them, going threw the gears as they came up behind them. Brent went by, not even slowing down. Oz right behind him no slower. Ross pulled back on to the road, they could see them heading into the turn, he went low, she went high foot out and shot out in front of him. "show off." Gunnar said.

When they got back too the shop, Oz was setting on the rear bumper of Trench's Hummer legs stretched out in front of her. She was talking to Brent and drinking a water. Her eyes lit up when she looked at them. Ross noted that her eyes sparkled like her moms, at this moment she was Merideths daughter. Gunnar had been right, she did resemble Meredith but mostly in coloring. Her lips were fuller, her eyes larger, her checkbones were high like her fathers, she had his stubborn chin and build. She was slender and tone where Meredith had been shapely. She was a good combination of the two. She jumped up and made her way too them smiling she said " this was fun."

They spent the next couple of hours doing the guy thing standing around in the shop talking cars, and bikes. Lee asked her if she rode her Aprillia as hard as her dirt bike and she informed with a smile harder. Too this Yang interjected she was lucky she was still alive. She responded she never drove faster than her guardian Angles could fly. Ross said laughing he had tried that ounce or twice, and that it didn't turn out so well for him. Trench laughed at that and said he remembered one of those times. Which brought on a round of good natured story telling. Ross and trench took turns telling stories of each others stupidity.

Around three Ross said he needed to get going, the other followed his lead. Ross extended his hand too her, and said with some amusement "this was interesting." She smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks for coming, I had a blast." Her gaze moving to Gunnar. "Thanks for inviting us." her gaze travelled back to his "anytime, I'm serious anytime." Ross nodded "we'll take you up on the offer sometime." Next came Hale, he picked her up and hugged her spinning her around. "Your f-ing crazy, and I like it" She laughed as he set her down hugging her tighter. He looked at the rest of them and said "lets go, bitches!" He let her go. Next was Jensen "until next time toots." She gave him a challenging smile he walked out laughing. Yang said "thanks!" And shaking her hand. Road the quiet one just said "see you around." A slight smile in his eyes, his thoughts unreadable. She watched him walk out wondering what he could thinking. He had very little to say today, he wasn't boisterous like Hale and Jensen. Or even friendly like, Yang and Christmas. He was watchful, well he did strive to be an enlightened man. And still waters, run deep. oh well she thought shaking off her momentary curiosity.


	8. Hotrod Philosophy

Long may you run.  
Long may you run.  
Although these changes  
have come  
With your chrome heart shining  
in the sun  
Long may you run.

Neil Young- long May You Run

* * *

She looked down at the 383 she had just finished bolting in. She smiled excited, her new baby. She'd had the car for about six months. It had been a long process, it hadn't been in the best shape when she'd bought it. The frame was good but the body ruff. She had bought a complete other car, just to get the body panels. Year one had supplied the seats and interior, white leather. Swap meets, Summit and jeggs the engine components. The headers had been custom built not cheap, the engine had cost nine grand by the time she was done. Add the twenty grand she'd spent between the cars and the paint job, she had spent a ridiculous amount. But this car was a investment, it's value only went up. She didn't want to think about the tranny break, or other miscellaneous expenses. Not to mention she still had to take it in, and have exhaust put on. She smiled Ross had just eased her financial burden, she was using her cut to finish the project.

No amount of money was ever too much when it came to a car. Especially not when it should make a nine second pass in the quarter mile. And have 540 horsepower at the rear wheel. the right car, could be better than sex. She wondered if she'd ever make it to the strip too race this one. That one she wasn't sure on, but when she was done. she was defiantly putting her on a Dyno, she was curious about her torque. The drag strip just seemed to loose its appeal the older she got.

Her mom had called her this morning, Oz had been expecting a call soon. It had been awhile since they'd talked. The only time they really saw each other, was at the holidays. Her mom didn't agree with her choices, and she didn't think her mom knew how to talk to her. That and the fact she wanted grandchildren, like that was going to happen. Strained communications, Oz wished they had a better relationship. her moms interest were so different from hers, they couldn't connect. It hadn't been a bad conversation, she told her mom she had recently made the acquaintance of Barney Ross and his crew her mom had been notably surprised. Asking how and when. She told her, Trench had hooked them up on a job. And that they had all came out a few days later. She really hadn't gone into much detail.

A while later, Jason stopped by to see what she was doing. He decided to hang out and help her out, Brent made an appearance also. They managed to get the engine hooked up and the break-in done. Brent's wife Brie came out, with his five year old daughter Paige. Whom Oz loved dearly, with her big brown eyes and blonde hair like her mom. she was going to be equally as stunning as her mom someday. And she was a little daredevil, dangerous combination. Men were going to flock to her, poor daddy. They ate Pizza and watched a DVD of old Rampage Jackson fights. Not a bad night, she had more in common with these guys then her own mom.

Six days later.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Oz said when she started up her latest project. The rumble of the exhaust sending goose bumps across her skin. She floored the it, revving the engine up. She was shaking and not just from the vibration. This car was a monster, it didn't even sound like a car. Brent looked over at her from passengers seat, "it's nice!" She put her sunglasses on, "she defiantly is!" She pushed in the clutch until she felt it grab, slipped her into first and off they went. "This might just be my best yet." Brent smiled, "so when you decide to park this one, I want to buy it." She shook her head "you know my policy, foo" he looked unimpressed. "Ya, when you get sick of driving a car, you park it in Trench's warehouse." He paused looking thoughtful, "what is there six cars in there?" She laughed "no, there's four and you know it, besides I told you car museum someday." He made a face, "I don't know why I keep helping you put them together." He said jokingly. "Shut up, try being nice instead of arguing and maybe I will let you drive." He laughed "yes sir." She reached down grabbed her iPod and clicked on the playlist titled new car. When they hit the main rode, she gave her some gas. The front end lifted, and the tires chirped. Yup she thought, definitely better then sex.

* * *

All my friends know the low rider  
The low rider is a little higher  
Low rider drives a little slower  
Low rider is a real goer  
Low rider knows every street yeah!  
Low rider is the one to meet yeah!

War- lowrider

* * *

Oz took Brent home, this was their tradition. He was with her for the first ride, every time she built a car. In the last five years that had been five. This one was by far, her favorite so far. Eleanor had been a challenge, they were so rare it had taken her over a year to even find her. When she did, she was clean, a little old lady in Tennessee had her in a barn. She had belonged to her son, who went to war and didn't come home. Sad story but not uncommon, it happened a lot. She had offered the little old lady way more then she had planned on. She'd still got a deal at ten grand.

She pulled up in front of the garage, looking at the address Trench had given her. Well this was the right address. It was in an industrial part of town, and certainly didn't look like a tattoo shop. But it was the place, she pulled up careful not to curb her wheels.

After she dropped Brent off, she decided to go find Ross. He hadn't really said much, but she'd seen him eyeing the car. She thought she'd show him where his money had gone. And she actually really liked this group of misfits.  
That and the fact she'd always preferred male company, the only female she would even think about calling a friend was Brie. Most women were intimidated by her, she had always been in her element with guys. She shut off her car and got out.

Tool and Ross both looked to the front of the shop, obviously something with a big engine had just pulled up. The bay door shook, along with the glass in the door. Ross got up and walked to the door curious, a slight smile spread across his face. He said "I'll be damned." As the noise stopped. Tool asked curios, "who is it?" Ross's smile broadened, his hand going to the door nob. "A good-looking women, driving a good-looking car." He said with some amusement. And opened the door. Tool was curious enough to investigate.

Oz smiled when Ross opened the door, she was dressed in dark blue jeans with a couple holes in the thigh. They rode low on her hips. A black belt she really didn't need, a thin white tank that fit loose, and ended just above her pants. Mid calf black leather boots completed her ensemble. Ross said "hey kid." His eyes instantly going to her car. Tool said from the doorway "well aren't you something!" Amusement in his eyes. Her smile broadened. Thanks," she said laughter in her voice. Ross took a moment to admire the classic lines on the car, sleek and sexy. She obviously had a appreciation for finer things. Ross's attention came back to her, noting she was every looking every bit a good as her ride. This girl was the total package. "What's up?" He asked. She smiled " well I thought you might want to see where your money went!" Tool asked "what you got in it?"  
"383 stroker." He nodded in appreciation. Ross chuckled, " money well spent" looking at the car appreciatively.  
"It's always money well spent if your building a car." Was her reply. Tool laughed "where were you when I was young" he remarked jokingly. She gave a chuckle of her own, "not around!" She asked Ross, " you want to drive her?" He nodded and said " sure, you mind making a stop while we're out?" She shook her head and said "not at all." Turning to Tool she asked, " you want to come?" His smile broadened, " not this time, got take care of something." Oz smiled "rain check?" She asked. Tool replied "you got a deal, little sister." Oz tossed Ross the keys.

Barney turned the key, the engine came to life with a throaty growl. La grange came over the radio, zz top nice choice. When he hit the rode, Oz looked over at him excitement in her eyes making them dance, "don't baby her" she said. He smiled again, her enthusiasm entertaining.

Barney looked over at her studying her for a moment, he asked "how's your mom?" Oz's attention shifting from the road to him, "good I talked to her about a week ago." He then asked "where's she living these days?"  
" Memphis, she loves it there."  
His eyes back on the road he asked, " does she ever come visit?" Oz shook her head no, and said " not usually, I go see her for the holidays. We're not really all that close."  
"That's to bad.." He said not knowing what to say. " well," Oz began, "I don't think she likes my line of work. Usually when you have a girl, you expect something different I guess."  
"I can see how that would be true. I wouldn't want a daughter mixed up in this biz."  
"She tried hard to keep me out I think." Oz said I a serious voice. "Took me to church, kept me busy. After high school the military sounded like a good choice, and then well you know the rest. And here I am." Ross glanced over at her, she obviously had some bitterness. He could hear it in her voice, "but shit happens right," she said. "Yup." Was Barney's reply. That was the last said on that subject.

Tool looked up as the garage door opened. Caesar, Road and Gunnar pulled into the shop. Gunnar asked once they'd shut off their bikes. "Where's, Barney?"  
"He's with Oz." Hale spoke up, "he better not be trying to steel my women" his voice entertained. Gunnar looked at Him and asked with a puzzled expression on his face, " is she even aware she's your women?" Hale laughed "she should be, every women wants some of this." He said comically gesturing to his body. Toll snorted and said "and that's why you got turned down twice last night?" His voice disbelieving, and laced with amusement. Just then they were distracted by a loud rumble. All heads turned, as Barney pulled in driving a purple charger. Oz watched the facial expressions as Barney pulled inside. Barney grinned, this was going to be entertaining he could tell by the looks being thrown there way.

Oz unbuckled, opened the door and got out. All eyes moved from the car to her. Hale spoke up, "you just somehow became hotter." Oz was smiling, she made an amused sound. Jensen had walked over beside her, and said " I didn't think it was even going to run." His voice playfully serious. She scowled at him her look, full of amusement. "Women mechanics and all." He finished in explanation, teasing her. She cocked an eyebrow, "I'll have you know, there's nothing you can do that I can't. In fact I'd bet I could do it better." Gunnar laughed, " you sure about that?" His voice laced with innuendo. She said straight faced, " actually, i am certain." He laughed. Toll watched her, he was still setting on his bike. Setting back observing the scene before him. She was mouthy, and Jensen was rising to the occasion. Loud boisterous people had always made him uneasy, at least at first. She was defiantly loud, obnoxious and charming as hell. She was like a female Hale.

Oz was setting on a stool, talking to Tool when hale said, "you need a man not a car." She looked over at him, taking a drink of her beer. A perplexed look on her face, she asked " oh really and why would that be?" Her eyes twinkling. His already present grin broadened, " cause theirs so much a man can do for you." He answered smiling. " really," her expression non believing. "The way I see it, my cars are a way better choice." Hales amusement clear. Toll laughed and said "she just told you." Oz's eyes snapped to him, smiling she winked at him. Barney asked "you offering her yourself as her car alternative?" Jensen laughed said, " please don't, there's got to be a better choice." Oz took in their good natured banter with a laugh.

At that moment Lee showed up, he rode into the and shop around her car. He got off his bike smiling as he took off his helmet. "You finished it." Walking over and giving it through once over. "Looks good." He said nodding. Toll said, "it sounds even better." Again their gazes caught for a moment. Oz had all but forgotten he was there. He was so quiet, she held his gaze for a moment. Hale spoke up, " why exactly is a car a better choice?" She sighed and rolled her eye, "we'll it's like this, men at least in my experience are needy. They have a tendency to complain, and expect me to want to cook and clean." Hale gave her thoughtful look, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe you should find a real man." He puffed up, his chest out. She arched her eyebrows, extremely amused, " show me one, I haven't seen one of them in a longtime." She said sounding genuinely interested. He folded his massive arms over his chest, "oh really.." He stated pretending to have his self vanity injured. Christmas chuckled watching the exchange, then looking at all his team mates. " she right, I don't see a whole lot to choose from right now either." She smiled at him, "see Christmas understands. Brent and I have had this conversation many times. If I had a man I would constantly be neglecting him, for a car." Hale said "maybe you just haven't met the right man yet." She shook her head, a shit eating grin spreading across her face. "Oh I've met plenty of men. And I own plenty of cars, and let me tell you. Me and my cars have a good relationship. I wash them buff them, keep their oils changed and make sure they stay lubed up. blow out the top end as often as possible, and they purr and rumble." Ross looked at her, everyone was quiet for a moment you could hear a pin drop, did she have any idea what she had just I implied. Then Gunnar started laughing, which made everyone else start laughing. "And that, is my opinion on cars and men." She finished. Gunnar said "wait a second, don't you refer to your cars as females." All eyes instantly travelled back to her. She couldn't help it any longer, she busted up laughing. Her face turned bright red, Gunnar said, "your bad." Barney effectively changed the subject, "I'm hungry." Oz looked over at him, "you wanna come?" He asked her "sounds good." She answered.

She didn't get home till late she went out to eat with them, and then onto the bar. Conversation stayed lively, most of the night. Road even came out of his shell somewhat.

Oz was standing at the bar waiting for her drink, when Road appeared at her elbow. He gave her an almost shy smile, she said "hey." She held his gaze a moment, "so"he asked out of no where "is that really how you feel about men?" She was slightly shocked by his question. "No." She said slightly perplexed, "why?" He shook his head. " just curious. Most women we hang around with, are pretty blunt about why they are there." Oz thought about it a moment, "I can see that." He was giving her an odd look, "not all the women. Christmas girl Lacey isn't bad." She was going to walk off but stopped. "You know," she began waiting with him. "Being in this biz and having a relationship, it doesn't work well. Not for men, but especially not for a women." He watched her closely, " you can't tell them where you are, or where you have been. It's just not a life you can include someone in. It sucks, but it's one of the prices." Toll nodded, totally understanding what she was saying. "But their are those it works for, like Brent and Christmas. There the exceptions not the rule. She waited and walked back to the table with him. She took her place between Gunnar and Hale again. But found her gaze drawn to Road over, and over again oddly she found herself intrigued, by him. He was an enigma, again she thought deep waters.


End file.
